


Simba's older brother

by Blackwolfblood



Category: The Lion Guard (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Childhood Memories, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfblood/pseuds/Blackwolfblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Simba had another brother named Kion, same name as his son. He never met his brother, and now he wants to remember him. After seeing memories about his brother, he wants to change the way he treats his son. He also learns some secrets about his own family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Simba had just finished scolding Kion, and was heading home. Mufasa watched from above and felt like Simba need to know the truth. Mufasa had told Kion that being the leader of the lion guard wouldn't be easy, but did not tell him about his uncle he was named after. Finding Simba was easy, but telling the truth wouldn't. He waited until Nala and Kiara were gone, and once they were, he called for Simba.

Simba-"Father?"

Mufasa-"Why did you scold Kion?"

Simba-"Because he didn't chose the right kind of guards!"

Mufasa-"Your nothing without him...."

Simba-"Who? Kion?"

Mufasa-"No. Your older brother, who you named your son after."

Simba-"I have an older brother named Kion!?"

Mufasa-"Yes."

Simba-"W-Where is he?"

Mufasa-"Here with the kings of the past."

Simba-"Oh..."

Mufasa-"Simba, I'm going to show you what it means for being a brother and what it means being a father."

Simba-"Okay."

\------------------------------

The sun rose over priderock, where king Mufasa was standing. He headed over to his mate, Sarabi, who was holding their cub. The cub looked like his father. Sarabi knew that Mufasa was more than happy to have a son, and that meant having a wonderful family.

Sarabi-"What's his name dear?"

Mufasa-"His name will be Kion."

Sarabi-"A wonderful name."

Simba-'I really do have a brother.......'

Mufasa-"One day he'll make a wonderful king."

Sarabi-"True. I hope he does."

Simba-'So, I have a brother?'

Mufasa-"Well, it's almost time for the celeabration."

Sarabi-"Yes....Go on Mufasa."

Mufasa-"See you soon dear.."

Simba watched as the celeabration went on for his older brother, and felt a little sad. He never knew his brother, and yet he already missed him. Why wouldn't his parents tell him about his brother? What about his brother that was so improtant not to tell about him? How about the fact that he was the heir before Simba? What about that?! God, was his older brother loved more than him? 

Simba watched his older brother grow up fast, and saw how he was friends with a lioness going by the name of Adia. And it looked it they were betrothed to one and other, much like him and Nala. Sighing, Simba wished that his father hadn't shown him this already. Then he heard his older brother speak, and it kinda like how his friend, Malka, spoke as a cub.

Kion(Simba's older brother)-"Hey Adia! Guess what!"

Adia-"What?"

Kion-"Dad says when I'm older, I get to rule the whole kingdom. But not the outlands and stuff."

Adia-"Only where the light touchs?"

Kion-"Yup! Pretty cool right?"

Adia-"Heh, Yea."

Simba(thinking)-'I wish that I could've met him.....'

Mufasa-"Kion!"

Kion-"Dad!"

Mufasa-"it's time for your bath."

Kion-"Okay."

Simba watch as his brother left with his father. Simba felt like his brother had the better life, not knowing that his brother had the harder life. Feeling bad that he scolded his son, Simba walked to priderock. When he got there, he saw his brother and parents having family time.

Sarabi-"Well now that's solved, Mufasa, have you thought of the reason why Scar distanced himself from you?"

Mufasa-"No, I haven't..."

Kion-".....If I ever have a brother, I won't let him distance himself."

Sarabi-"That's good to hear son..."

Mufasa-"Yes it is."

Simba-"I'M YOUR BROTHER!"

They didn't hear Simba, why would they? They can't even see him. Simba wished that he could at least say hi or something to them. But he couldn't.....

Mufasa-"Well, want to play with your friend Kion?"

Kion-"No. Not right now, I wanna stay with you guys."

Sarabi-"Alright."

Simba felt empty, if they could see or hear him, he would be happy. But would he, now that they can't even see him.

Sarabi-"I feel like something's missing."

Mufasa-"What love?"

Kion-"Yea mom what?"

Simba-'Could she be remembering me?'

Sarabi-"Not sure, but I think it's nothing."

Simba-'Wha?'

That was the last thing Simba saw before waking up to his family. He saw his son sleeping by his mother and his daughter sleeping beside her grandmother. Simba knew he had to ask his mother about his brother. Anything to make sure that he did have an older brother named Kion.

\----------------------------------

After the whole pride was up, Simba found his mother walking to a shade spot. Walking up to her, Simba nuzzled his mother. 

Sarabi-"What do you need Simba?"

Simba-"Mother, do I have an older brother named Kion?"

Sarabi-"How do you know about him?! We never told you!"

Simba-"Father, showed me a memory of him when he was alive...."

Sarabi-"Yes, Simba. You do have an older brother."

Simba-"Why was I never told about him!?"

Sarabi-"We don't know why we never told you about him."

Simba-"He.....he looked like dad right?"

Sarabi-"Everything about his looks was your father."

Simba-'I wanted to at least know about him.'


	2. Chapter 2

Simba kept having dreams about his brother, and they mostly filled with the first memory he had. The memory played over and over in his mind, until he snapped. He need to find out all the memories about his brother and what had happened to him. And he knew just the animal to go to Rafiki. He would know something right? Simba hoped so.

He snuck out when the sun rose, and made it to Rafiki's trees by noon. Simba wasn't sure about this, but he needed to find out about his brother. He took a deep breath, and made his way to a spot where Rafiki could hear him.

Simba-"Rafiki! Can you help me?!"

Rafiki-"Anytime my king. Now what do you need?"

Simba-"Do you know of a potion that induces memories? If so, can you make it for me?"

Rafiki-"I do indeed, but why do you need that kind of a potion?"

Simba-"I want to remember my brother Kion."

Rafiki-"Kion? Oh, I remember him. Such a sad fate he meet. But this potion is extremely dangerous!"

Simba-"How so?"

Rafiki-"For one, it makes anyone who uses it into a sleep so deep. And the memories are sometimes so strong and painful that the user gets tried of them and of life, so the user decides to stay in the memories until the user dies. Also, the user can die of starvation."

Simba-"Wow, but I can handle it! Please Rafiki, make the potion for me!"

Rafiki-(Mufasa, you have one strong cub.) Alright. But what about Nala and the cubs? Do they know about this?"

Simba-"No. And I plan to keep it that way. Only tell them about this, if something happens to me. Got it?"

Rafiki-"Yes. Okay, I'll make the potion."

Simba-'Brother, I can't wait to see what your life was like.'

Rafiki was thinking about the young cub that had meet a sad fate. He was in the middle of completing the potion when, Mufasa had put something on a drawing. And Rafiki noticed that it was a drawing of young prince Kion, Simba's son, the lion guard leader. 

Rafiki-"Wha?"

Mufasa-Make sure Kiara, Kion, and Nala knows about Simba's brother.

Rafiki-'Won't Kion be confused then?'

Simba-"Rafiki! What's taking so long?"

Rafiki-"Almost done Simba!"

After Rafiki had the potion done, he went down to Simba and gave him the potion. But he wanted to know what the first memory Simba had of his brother.

Rafiki-"Simba, what was the first memory of your brother?"

Simba-"My father showed me the memory of when he was born and spending time with m-....our parents."

Simba couldn't say his parents, not now. He had a brother that shared parents with him. And he wanted to see his brother's life and love for him. He wasn't letting this go, not after hearing he had a older brother. Rafiki sighed, and told Simba to open up his mouth. He poured the potion into Simba's mouth, making Simba drink it. 

Simba layed down and started to close his eyes. This was it, it was time for Simba to see his brother's life and what he meant to him. Rafiki went back up into his tree and grab his stick. He made sure that Simba was covered enough to be shaded from the sun light. Once that was done, he headed off to priderock, to tell Kiara, Kion, and Nala about the once older brother Simba had. 

Nala and her cubs were taking a day off. Kion nuzzled up to his mother, Kiara did the same expect on the other side of Nala. Nala noticed Rafiki, and smiled. But that smile would be runed once the news was out.

Nala-"Rafiki, nice to see you."

Rafiki-"There's something that Mufasa wanted the three of you to know..."

Kiara-'Huh? Grandpa Mufasa? I wonder what Kion's thinking about this?"

Kion-'......What does grandpa want us to know?' 

\----------------------------

Simba saw his brother running around trying to catch Zazu, their father was laughing. Simba felt kinda sad and happy at the same time. But he knew that they couldn't hear him, nor see him. Simba left a little sad that he never knew his brother, but at least he could see what he looked like.

Mufasa-"Kion, want the next lesson?"

Kion-"Yea sure."

Mufasa-"Okay. Well-"

Zazu-"Sire, the elephants needs to talk with you."

Mufasa-"About what?"

Zazu-"About the problem with the hyenas."

Mufasa-"Alright. Want to come Kion?"

Kion-"Sure."

Simba followed his father and brother. And saw that Kion was friends with some elephants. Just like his own son. Simba watched as his father showed Kion the circle and where each animal lived. And soon the sun started to set. Mufasa took Kion under the stars and told him about the kings of the past. 

Kion-"Really? Grandpa and grandma's up there?"

Mufasa-"Yes, they are."

Kion-"Cool."

Mufasa-"So whenever you feel alone, just remember that they'll always be there to guid you and so will I."

Kion-"I'll remember that."

Simba-'........Kion.....Dad....'

After Mufasa took Kion home, Simba looked at the sky. Thinking about the warning Rafiki gave him, but he needed to do this. So he waited until morning. Then Simba thought he might go see Scar, and what he though of Kion.

Finding Scar wasn't hard, Simba saw another lion he didn't know about. The lion had a brown mane and green eyes. Simba started to get worried, but he calmed himself down. He listened for clues about who the lion was and what would happen.

????-"Scar, you know that runt took your place for the throne."

Scar(Good)-"So? I love my nephew. Honestly Chike, I don't what your so worried about."

Chike-"Scar think about it, without that runt, your first in line for the throne. The one that Mufasa took from you."

Scar-".....Don't...."

Chike-"Don't what Scar? You it's true."

Simba-'Who? Chike? He better not hurt my brother!'

Scar-".....What do you want to do?"

Chike-"Simple, kill the runt."

Scar-"NO! I'm not killing him! I would be exiled."

Chike-"Then we'll blame the death on another lion. And I'll kill him."

Scar(Evil now)-"Perfect."

Simba was shocked. Scar was nice back then, and now all thanks to Chike, he was evil. Simba wanted to tell his father, but he wouldn't be heard. Simba saw the sun start to rise and he didn't know that time went so fast. He rushed to find his brother and Adia playing. 

Kion-"Hey Adia, who's that lion with the brown mane?"

Adia-"My father, his name is Chike."

Kion-"Is that why you have a nose like uncle Scar?"

Adia-"I guess. My mom says he's the nice lion she'd met."

Kion-"Heh, kinda like my father and mother."

Adia-"Yea."

Simba smiled. Kion really did look like their father. And that meant he always would be there for him, or at least he thought. Plus the memories aren't that painful or strong, he wouldn't want to die. Rafiki was worried about nothing. Simba watched his brother play and soon their father came to get them....and that was it for that memory.

\-------------

Kiara and Kion watched the sun go down, Rafiki didn't them much. All he told them was that thier father was out at another kingdom helping. Nala was coming out of the cave with a smile, and watched her cubs. Kion yawned and went back in the cave, Kiara soon followed. Nala looked up at the sky and sighed. Her father would've been proud and happy to have grandcubs. Her mother was very happy.

Nala-'Father, wherever you are, please look after Simba.'

Kion-"Mom?"

Nala-"Yes Kion?"

Kion-"When will dad be back?"

Nala-"I don't know. Hopefully soon."

Kion-"Okay."

The two went back inside, not knowing that Rafiki was watching them talk. He felt bad for lying to the family, but it needed to be done. Soon, Simba would return hopefully. The future was still unknown.


End file.
